Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150124215733/@comment-25162335-20150125092932
"How come you didn't hear that?" Scott hisses. If he wasn't mad before he is now. "I'm sorry! I was distracted!" Truth is I was too busy feeling sorry for myself...this was the second time I had to move to a different continent in less than a week! The helicopter lands and two men and come one plus the pilot that stays inside. We could probably take them if not for the guns they carry. "Are we going to run or what?" Kyle asks. That is probably the first time I heard this kid speak. The twins are actually very quite and the only person the willingly talk to is each other and occasionally Scott. "No wait a second." Kyle looks at him like he is crazy. "Wait for what? The shooting to start?" The moment Cole hears the word shooting he looks like he is about to have a panic attack. I take his hand and drag him behind me. "They are not military." He turns to me, "look for yourself. Is there a military sing on the helicopter or their cloths?" I look at the men who don't seem like they can decide if the want to get closer or leave. "He is right they are not. Why are they not getting closer?" "Maybe they want to show us that they are friendly?" Scott says. "They shouldn't have brought guns then." Kas answers. Scott starts walking towards them. "I'm gonna talk to them. You should stay here and leave immediately if something happens." No one complains. It's the best we can do right now. The moment Scott gets close to them they tell him that they mean us no harm. They prove it by putting their guns away. Scott tells them that they don't look like military or policemen and they inform him that they are independent and that their reason of existence is to prevent another war. They don't seem to be doing a very good job if you ask me. Quantum. That's the name of the organisation or whatever that is. "We want to help the mutants. We know that most of you are just scared kids. We want the rest of the world to see that too. We can offer you protection and a shelter if you are willing to help us." The blond one says. "Help you with what?" Scott asks suspiciously. "You don't really think that the authorities and others that want you dead are going to just stop, right? There will be fights and we need you help in order to help you back." Scott looks back at us. I nod at him and tell the others what the blonde one just said. "I'm in!" Kyle says, "we need to start fighting back!" "I thought we wanted to stay away from fights." Katie complains. "We can't anymore can't you see it?" "I don't think we can survive on our own actually. We need allies." Kas says. I nod. Cole hasn't said a word so I look at him. "Do you think they are going to help me find my sister?" He looks at us hopefully. I try to not show it but I feel very bad for him. "We can ask them." I tell him instead. He nods too. Majority wins and it's decided. We are joining Quantum.